


嘘と秘密。

by 王子亂Ran (wzlPaRAdoX)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Twisted-wonderland Romance, 扭曲仙境乙女向, 扭曲梦境
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wzlPaRAdoX/pseuds/%E7%8E%8B%E5%AD%90%E4%BA%82Ran
Summary: 监督生（女），无真名。
Relationships: Ace Trappola/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	嘘と秘密。

**Author's Note:**

> OOC严重。  
> 简而言之，第一人称，我爽了就行的 乙女向 监督生（♀） OOC 同人文。

【AceTrappola×监督生】

～(｡ì _ í｡)～

“啊啊 ——！监督生——！”

如果一定要说的话，大清早扰人清梦的并不是Grim的梦话。

睡得迷迷糊糊的我实在是不知道还能有什么东西可以这么吵，即便是在破弃寮的外，这个声音也充满了强大的穿透力。

紧接着，我感觉被子上面有谁突然压了下来。这种沉重感……莫不是Deuce君的大釜？但是他没有理由攻击我啊……

被子上方不断传来那种让人不太能适应的温暖，再加上那个熟悉的声音，你总算是反应过来了——

“我不过是吃了Riddle的一个馅饼，他就追着我要给我上枷锁！！”

我扯着被子遮挡住我的半张脸，抬眼，视线可及范围内是Ace一张假哭的脸。

“收留收留孩子吧——！！”

我没有说话，因为身上过重的压力开始小幅度地挣扎。

Ace好像发现了手里的触感不太对，支起半个身子。他不再用刚刚那种直接抱着我的姿势，而是双手撑在我的身侧，盯着我呆愣在了那儿。

随后，他又下意识地抱紧了我。我皱了皱眉，一脚把他从床上踹了下去。

房间里传来重物落地的声音。

被吵醒的Grim推开我卧室的房门：“喂喂，大清早的不要这么闹腾啊……”

而在它面前的是——虽然还坐在床上，但是已经换上了校服，神清气爽的我，和一脸呆滞坐在地上，看着他自己的手掌难以置信的Ace。

“你……”Ace朝我看来，双眼里全是震惊与不敢相信，“等等，我们Night Raven不是男子校吗……”

“闭嘴，”我努力保持脸色不变，用人体所能承受的极限速度，在被子下换好了全套校服。接着把紫色的魔法石戴在了胸前。明明我没有魔法，不知道为什么学院长会给我这个玩意儿。

我站起身，看向Ace：“再多说一句，你今天连沙发也没了。”

Ace迷茫地抬头看回来。

我看向他。

Ace：“监督生的魔法石一般不都挂在Grim身上的吗？”

我瞥了他一眼：“你沙发没了。”

***

事情的起因经过我已经不是第一次听说了，但就是有的人记吃不记打。

不对。

上次和Riddle物理肉搏的好像就是面前这一位。

Ace和我心照不宣地对望了一眼。虽然我们两人还是坐在会谈室里，一脸的乖巧，但心里的横幅从“如何让Riddle消气”变成了“如何隐藏住监督生的秘密”。

我伸手捂住脸，努力不去直视Ace。倒是Ace探索的目光一直往我这边扫射，这样的举动让Grim也发觉了异常。

“你今天对监督生好像格外热情啊？”Grim揣着手神色淡然道，“似乎一直有什么想说的，你倒是直接说出来啊？”

“啊？嘛……”被Grim戳穿后反倒是他先红了脸，“我就是在想，学院长之前虽然一直说着要帮助监督生找回去的方法，可是一直没什么进展的样子。”

“那个人一定是忙忘了，”我倒是替学院长先开脱了一番，而后又叹了口气，“不过非要说的话，Crowley这个人，明明上课上一半的时候就会出现，却在这种事情上总是找不到人。”

说到上课的话题，Ace突然慌张起来：“完了，第一节课好像是魔法史！”

“啊……”倒是Grim的兴致一直不高，“又是那个老头啊，还有那只莫名其妙的猫。”

Ace朝它吐了吐舌头：“那你算什么，莫名其妙的狸猫吗？”

这人，没看见Grim的背后燃起的蓝色火焰吗？

真的是一天不打一架，一天就不完整是吧？

“寮内禁止私斗，”我清了清嗓子，拿起最后一块蒜香饼干，“快去上课。”

***

Grim和Ace并肩走出宿舍，边走边吵架的样子实在太像小学生了。不过，我跟在他们身后，笑得像八十岁的老母亲和他们也没什么两样。

“呵……”背后传来谁的轻笑，正当我想走出宿舍的大门时，一个光罩将我拦住了。

回头一看果然是Crowley，带着厚重乌鸦面具的男人嘴角弯着笑。

强行留我一个在这里，肯定是有什么话想要单独对我说，我朝他微微鞠躬示礼。

“呀，打扰了，今天好像又有一个秘密被戳破了呢~”学院长朝我一摊手，脸上笑容依旧不减。

我看着他，尽可能保持自己的冷静开口："如果是Ace君的话，没关系的。"

“这倒也是，好像不用太担心，”学院长不置可否，“不过，要一直这样隐藏自己的身份，也很辛苦吧。”

“嘛……某种意义上，还是要感谢Night Raven愿意收留我。”我继续朝学院长一弯腰，努力把自己的吐槽全都憋在心底。

换上最纯粹的眼神望向学院长，有一说一，还请您快点找到让我回去的方法啊。

“有的人却并不是这样的想法，”学院长也没有因为我失礼的神色而生气，反倒是笑得更厉害，“不过，我倒不会因为这点事就有任何的偏见哦，因为我很温柔嘛！”

学院长稍微挥动了一下手，我明显感觉到原本设立在宿舍大门口的光罩消失了，Grim和Ace还维持着进攻的样子，径直摔了进来。

“咳咳，”稍微平衡了一下自己，Ace换了一副严肃的表情，却在看清楚面前的人的时候差点又扭曲起来，“什么啊，竟然是学院长吗？突然弄这么一张光罩把监督生关在里面，很容易让人误会的啊。”

不，倒不是有什么容易让人误会的吧，毕竟能够在学院里随处乱跑还不怕违规的，擅自用这种魔法的人，也就面前这一位了。

学院长看着面前带着红色魔法石的人，笑得不怀好意：“Trappola君，你应该Heartslabyul寮的学生吧？”

说到这个，Ace又泄了气：“……还不是因为寮长……暴君果然还是暴君。”

“上完课记得好好去和Riddle道歉，”我看着Ace，开口说道，“如果连Trey和Cater都不能帮助你的话，就是一天晚上的沙发倒是没问题。”

学院长却唯恐天下不乱地想要看好戏：“咦？他刚才可是怂恿Grim君一起攻击我的人哦？”

那还不是因为您不由分说地就放了光罩！

我当然无条件偏心Ace。

只是我脸上地表情还是假装无事发生过：“咳、所以就，只提供今天一晚上的沙发啊……”

***

然而，Riddle不仅没有原谅Ace，甚至还加大了惩罚的力度。

具体表现在，如果Ace不能染红整座花园的蔷薇，并且将它们制成蜜桃味的浆果馅饼的话，大概还是会被挂上枷锁。

“我看他是故意为难我Ace！”因为一直躲着Riddle，Ace把晚饭直接带回了破旧寮。

我朝他摇了摇头：“但是这样的事情，看起来也很有趣……感觉Riddle也并没有真的生气。”

毕竟用染成红蔷薇的白蔷薇来做浆果味的馅饼，这是哪门子法律规定的食物。越是离谱就越觉得是在开玩笑，一旁还有作为“Riddle的阀门”的Trey和Cater，真要这么极端，那两个人不会坐视不管。

“他绝对是故意为难我！”Ace不服，吃完东西就直接霸占了会谈室的沙发，整个人瘫倒在沙发上，看起来懒洋洋的，谁看谁跟着犯困。

我移开视线，叹了口气：“明天先去染蔷薇吧？我和你一起……”

Ace没有说其他的，支起身拉住了我的校服。

我：？

扭过头去，看见他一脸欲言又止。最后Ace犹豫半天，看起来十分艰难地开了口：“你陪我一起去染蔷薇，一起去找Trey做馅饼……这些事情，你会感到厌烦吗？”

“怎么突然说这个？”我摇了摇头，“很有趣，所以不会厌烦。”

再说了，从我的角度而言……我也想问，陪我一起在Night Raven College里解决这些事件，你会厌烦吗。

Ace突然就笑开了：“我也是！每天和你在一起经历这些事情，怎么都不会厌烦……我是说真的……很有趣！”

“Ace？”反正Ace也没有松开我的衣角，我顺势坐到了沙发上，侧身过去看他， “你今天是怎么了，感觉好奇怪。”

“才没有！”像是被突然戳到尾巴骨那样松开了手，Ace脸上红得不太自然，侧着脸，用和心脏同颜色的心形痕迹朝向我，“我睡了，谁都叫不醒的那种。”

什么啊。

我伸出手想要摸一把这人的头毛，最后却只是蹲在了沙发旁，认真看这人假装闭着眼，但睫毛却一直在轻颤。

“知道我是女孩子就这么震惊吗？”

低声开口，我也不知道我心里到底想要一个什么样的答案。

Ace缓缓地睁开眼，视线漂浮半天才聚集到我脸上：“才不是……还不如说，反而是女孩子才好，监督生是女孩子真的太好了……所以，我和自己和解了。”

***

“哇……大半夜的不睡不合适吧，Ace君。”我正睡得迷迷糊糊，感觉到被子里钻进了一大团暖宝宝，“发生什么了吗？”

“会谈室里，竟然有幽灵！”Ace压低声音，俯身在我耳边，“竟然！有幽灵！”

这个人的脸上明明没有半分恐惧，却还是尽可能在语气里压低自己的声音，也不知道是真的被幽灵吓了一跳而故意这么小声地说话，还是说就是为了在我耳旁喷气。

“Ace……且不说Grim也可以攻击幽灵，你可是敢对学院长的光罩出手的人诶……再说了，矿山上不是也遇见幽灵先生了吗……”我实在困得不行，说话的声音越来越小，“不过你要过来睡觉的话，给我好好穿上衣服啊……”

声音越说越小，大概是因为对这个人过度放心，我安心陷入甜蜜的黑暗。

所以我没有看见Ace的眼睛里闪着光，以及我的双手被他抓着，环抱上了他的脊背。

Ace虽然穿着校服，但是制服外套被扔到了一边，里面的衬衫被蹭皱了一大块，马甲扣子打开，看起来要多衣冠不整就有多衣冠不整。

红色的魔法石在夜色里捕捉着众人的欲望，他伸出手轻轻搂住面前的人。

这是童话里的恶龙们不变的、最为喜欢的一个动作。

“如果我今天、以及以后每天都睡前愿望都是‘希望学院长没有办法找到送监督生回去的方法’，你会觉得我是一个极其自私的人吗？”

“监督生……不要离开我啊。我可不会放开你的。”


End file.
